Many telecommunications providers are investing significant effort to simplify and consolidate their software infrastructure, often replacing multiple legacy applications with a single COTS (Commercial Off-The-Shelf) application. Part of the consolidation process involves migrating data from legacy applications (i.e. source applications) to new target applications, and then capturing subsequent changes to the data in the legacy applications and replicating those changes to the target application in near real-time.
Changes captured in the legacy applications may not necessarily be applied to the target application in the same order as received, due to data and/or application programming interface (API) restrictions in the target application. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.